


Looking for a fic

by Ducky2196



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky2196/pseuds/Ducky2196
Summary: A few months ago a fix was posted where Oliver was homeless and helped Felcity out with something on the train and she made him move in with her.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a fic

A few months ago a fix was posted where Oliver was homeless and helped Felicity out with something on the train and she made him move in with her. For the life of me I can’t find it and didn’t bookmark it. Does it ring a bell to anyone?


End file.
